Au bord du gouffre
by Moune
Summary: Lorsque John ne revient pas d'une mission Elisabeth se retrouve au bord du gouffre. Traduction de On The Edge COMPLET !
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Au bord du gouffre - traduction de On the edge (http/ de evil superman

Genre : Angoisse, Tragédie, Blessure/Réconfort, Romance Sheppard/Weir (évidemment ;-)), Autres

Rating : R

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi, et je ne reçois pas d'argent pour ça...

Warnings : Mauvais traitements, Suspicion de mort pour un personnage, éléments perturbants(dépression, scarification…).

Résumé : Lorsque John ne revient pas d'une mission Élisabeth se retrouve au bord du gouffre.

Note : J'ai trouvé cette histoire très forte en émotion, et je voulais en faire profiter tous ceux qui ne connaissent pas bien l'anglais... Pour les autres, lisez là en VO, je suis sûre que c'est bien mieux. Allez soyez sympa, dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

Les 'genre' et 'rating' sont ceux décrits par l'auteur.

Chapitre 1

(Réflexions d'Élisabeth)

Six mois, cela faisait six mois que John était passé à travers la porte des étoiles et n'était jamais revenu. Six mois que j'avais perdu l'amour de ma vie. Après six mois sans nouvelle de John et aucune chance du côté de nos tentatives de recherche, j'étais forcée de prendre la décision de le déclarer officiellement porté disparu au combat et présumé mort. Nous avons organisé une cérémonie commémorative pour lui aujourd'hui. La cérémonie semblait rendre toutes les choses tellement définitives. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir – plus de simulation – qu'il réapparaisse soudainement et me dise que tout allait bien.

J'avais déjà perdu des gens que j'aimais avant mais je n'avais jamais imaginé le perdre ; il était mon soutien, mon rocher et mon réconfort, mon propre refuge sécurisé. Je n'avais jamais douté du fait que nous serions ensemble pendant des années ; peut-être même pour l'éternité. Puis c'est arrivé et je me retrouve à me poser des questions ; pourquoi ? Après tout ce que nous avons traversé, toutes les larmes et les joies que nous avons partagées, je ne peux toujours pas croire que nous ne partagerons plus jamais autre chose. Je ne peux toujours pas croire que dorénavant il ne vivra que dans mes souvenirs.

Nous sommes passés au delà de tous les obstacles qu'il y avait sur notre chemin ; nous avons passé trois grandes années ensemble, trois années à l'aimer et à être aimée en retour. Les souvenirs de ces trois années représentent maintenant tout ce à quoi je peux m'accrocher la nuit. Bon Dieu, si seulement je savais pourquoi. Si seulement je pouvais comprendre pourquoi... ?

Les larmes coulent le long de mon visage et quoique je fasse je n'arrive pas à les arrêter ; Elles continuent à tomber comme une cascade de douleur. Je me sens si brisée à l'intérieur que je peux à peine marcher. Je peux à peine me tenir debout, je ne mange et ne dors plus – comment pourrais-je faire toutes ces choses alors que ma raison de vivre est partie ?

J'avais toujours pensé que j'avais du temps pour lui dire ce qu'il signifiait vraiment pour moi ; combien il tenait mon coeur entre ses mains. J'avais pensé avoir du temps, mais maintenant je n'en ai plus. Tous les projets que nous avions établis ; pour demain, pour l'année prochaine, pour notre avenir, ils étaient tous partis.

De la colère ou la tristesse, je ne sais pas lequel des deux sentiments est le pire. Je suis furieuse contre l'univers pour me l'avoir éloigné de moi, furieuse que la vie continue même s'il n'est pas là, furieuse d'avoir toujours un travail à faire alors que mon coeur s'est brisé, que je dois faire semblant pour que les autres ne voient pas ce qu'il m'arrive réellement. Et le pire de tout, je suis furieuse contre lui d'être mort... de m'avoir abandonnée.

Une tristesse m'enveloppe comme une froideur dans chaque cellule de mon corps, comme si une partie de moi était partie, perdue et cassée. Je ressens son absence comme un couteau dans mon coeur, comme un feu dans mon corps, me consumant vive. Quelques fois la tristesse me donne envie de mourir. Je n'ai jamais cru pouvoir ressentir tant de douleur et être toujours en vie. L'agonie que je ressens me déchire de l'intérieur et me casse en deux ; personne ne peut être aussi blessée que je le suis et survivre.

Toute cette douleur, tant de douleur, je n'ai jamais pensé que l'amour pourrait apporter tant de douleur. C'est comme si j'étais coupée en deux, j'imagine le voir dans tous les endroits où je vais, chaque nuit je sens mes bras autour de lui... mais quand je me réveille il est parti et je me sens glacée et vide, si glacée, toujours si glacée. J'ai peur de ne jamais pouvoir me réchauffer.

Je me sens si totalement glacée et perdue, je souhaite juste que tout cela ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve, que je me réveille dans ses bras, en sécurité dans son étreinte, mais ce n'est pas un cauchemar ; c'est la froide et dure réalité. Il me manque tous les jours. Même le seul reflet imaginaire de lui dans le miroir ou son odeur sur l'oreiller à côté du mien me laissent effondrée.

Je peux à peine respirer, encore moins bouger. Si j'essaie de parler, je découvre que je ne peux pas. Lorsque j'essaie de me concentrer, je découvre que je ne peux pas ; mes yeux sont voilés de larmes et mon coeur est obscurci par la souffrance. J'ai l'impression que mes jambes vont se plier sous moi et que je vais tomber par terre, sans personne pour me rattraper.

Sa mort a laissé un vide dans mon coeur que personne ne peut remplir. Je souhaite qu'il y ait quelqu'un à blâmer pour sa mort. Quelqu'un, n'importe qui, une personne sur laquelle je pourrais lâcher ma frustration ; un ennemi, une guerre, n'importe quoi. Mais il n'y a rien. Je pensais qu'il était intouchable mais maintenant je vois que même le plus fort peut tomber. Ces quelques derniers mois ont été un cauchemar mais au moins avant ce jour je pouvais prétendre que ce n'était que ça ; un mauvais rêve. Maintenant je n'ai plus rien à quoi me raccrocher, plus rien du tout. Je me sens seule et j'ai froid... Comme si quelqu'un avait tué le soleil et noyé les étoiles pour toujours.

Je sais que les autres sont inquiets à mon sujet, à propos du fait qu'ils ne m'aient pas vu verser une seule larme depuis tout ce temps. Inquiets à propos du fait que je refuse de mordre à l'hameçon devant leurs tentatives pour me forcer à m'effondrer pour mon propre bien-être. Mais peu importe comment je me sens, je ne peux tout simplement pas leur donner ce qu'ils veulent. Je suis toujours la responsable, je suis toujours le leader de cette expédition et en tant que tel je refuse de laisser quiconque voir combien sa disparition m'affecte réellement, peu importe si j'aimerais le faire.

Il s'est écoulé une semaine depuis la cérémonie funéraire et je ne peux plus faire comme si, je ne peux plus gérer tous les regards de pitié que tout le monde me donne, toutes les fausses promesses qui me disent que les choses iront mieux, tous les gens qui se regroupent autour de moi de manière à ce que je ne sois jamais seule – personne n'est vraiment venu me le dire mais je peux le voir dans leurs yeux, ils sont tous inquiets de ce que je pourrais faire si j'étais seule. Et pour être honnête, certaines fois j'ai également peur de ce que je vais faire, mais après une semaine, le besoin de m'éloigner, d'être seule un moment devient trop puissant et je me retrouve en train de m'échapper vers la jetée au sud-ouest – l'un de ses endroits favoris dans la cité entière. Je sais qu'il ne se passera pas beaucoup de temps avant que quelqu'un ne me trouve ou avant que je sois demandée dans la salle de contrôle, mais même juste quelques minutes seule seront agréables.

J'ai passé la dernière heure assise sur la jetée, fixant un bout de verre cassé dans ma main. Je ne me rappelle pas vraiment où j'ai trouvé ce morceau de verre ou même pourquoi j'ai commencé, mais environ deux semaines après que John ait disparu, je me suis retrouvée assise dans l'obscurité de ma chambre, regardant la lumière de la lune refléter sur le verre alors que je le faisais doucement glisser sur mon bras. Pendant tous ces mois pas une seule fois je n'ai vraiment écorché la peau, ni fait couler du sang, mais je me demande parfois comment ça serait, qu'est-ce qu'il arriverait si je dépassais cette ligne et si je faisais couler mon sang. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ça m'aidait... dans un sens, lorsque les choses devenaient trop confuses et que mon esprit semblait sur le point d'exploser et que je me retrouvais avec nul part où aller, mais juste avec le désir de hurler sans jamais m'arrêter.

Je pense que la raison pour laquelle je fais ça est due à tous ses sentiments mélangés qui courent en moi. Tous les sentiments de solitude, de tristesse, d'abandon, et quelques fois juste le sentiment d'être au plus bas, découragée. Je ne peux toujours pas dire quand c'est venu, soudainement c'était là comme une ombre faite par le soleil. Soudainement j'avais envie de crier, de me battre, de hurler... et même de mourir. Soudainement il me semblait que tout devenait hors de contrôle et sur le point d'exploser.

Après tous ces mois, tout devient trop dur à supporter, et je veux juste quelque chose pour calmer la douleur indescriptible que je ressens à l'intérieur, alors je fais quelque chose que je n'avais jamais fait avant, je fais une petite coupure sur mon doigt, et pour la première fois mon sang coule ; c'est juste une petite coupure mais elle saigne quand même beaucoup. D'une façon étrange, c'est fascinant de suivre les gouttes de sang alors qu'elles glissent le long de ma main.

Je ne suis pas sûre du temps pendant lequel je suis juste restée assise là à regarder le sang sur ma main, mais soudainement mes pensées furent interrompues par quelqu'un m'appelant à travers la radio à propos d'un briefing dans cinq minutes. J'hésite entre vouloir qu'ils voient l'entaille que je viens de faire ou vouloir la cacher. Finalement je me décide à tout laisser comme ça pour voir si les autres remarquent quelque chose.

Après plusieurs longs briefings je peux enfin retourner à ma solitude à la jetée sud-ouest. Personne ne semble avoir remarqué la petite coupure que j'ai faite plus tôt. Peut-être que je ne veux pas qu'ils la voient... Peut-être que j'ai besoin qu'ils la voient. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus rien.

Quelques fois je me demande si je me suis toujours sentie de la même façon que je me sens maintenant, il semble qu'il s'est écoulé une vie entière depuis le moment où les choses allaient bien. J'avais pris l'habitude de ne pas avoir peur du monde tant qu'il était à mes côtés, avec lui ici j'aurais pu surmonter n'importe quoi. Mais tout a changé lorsqu'il ne réussit pas à revenir vers moi. Dans un battement de coeur j'ai perdu tout ce qui avait de la valeur pour moi.

Je sais que je suis en sécurité ici et je suppose que j'aime aussi être ici, mais depuis qu'il a disparu les choses se détériorent. Plus rien ne m'amuse, plus rien ne retient mon intérêt, je suis déchirée, perdue et seule. Je ne veux pas être seule, pourtant je me retrouve en train d'éviter tout le monde. Je suis déprimée et furieuse de l'être parce que je sais que c'est la dernière chose qu'il voudrait que je sois... Je suis tellement confuse et perdue. Mon esprit est un mélange de conflits et de confusions et je ne peux même plus y mettre de l'ordre.

J'ai l'impression que personne ne me comprend. J'ai juste envie de m'asseoir seule et d'être désolée pour moi-même... Je pleure, les larmes sur mes joues, un morceau de verre dans ma main. Les mots ne peuvent même pas expliquer ce que je ressens et personne ne pourrait comprendre... Peut-être que je ne veux pas qu'ils comprennent, peut-être que je ne veux pas qu'ils voient plus loin que le geste que je viens de faire pour eux. C'est pendant des périodes comme celle-là que je me demande si je suis folle, si je suis perdue pour toujours.

Je me sens si perdue... si seule. Je ne peux expliquer ce que je ressens. Tout se mélange dans mon esprit, mon coeur a mal d'une douleur permanente. Tant d'images passent devant mes yeux alors que je fixe à nouveau le morceau de verre dans ma main.

Ayant déjà dépassé les limites et versé du sang une fois, ce n'est pas difficile de rester fascinée alors que je mets le morceau de verre contre la peau de ma paume et que je dessine une ligne, serrant la mâchoire contre la douleur, mais cette douleur physique est la bienvenue car elle couvre la souffrance indescriptible à l'intérieur de moi. J'attends un peu puis je vois les petites gouttes de sang perler sur la blessure et commencer à tomber. A ce moment, je suis étrangement satisfaite ; je ne ressens aucune douleur en moi ni aucune douleur due à l'entaille... Mon esprit est vide et je suis.. pas heureuse mais pas triste non plus. Je suis, c'est tout.

Et je me demande... Est-ce que c'est à ça que ressemble la mort ?


	2. Chapter 2

Je ne pouvais le croire, huit mois, deux semaines, quatre jours, six heures, et quarante minutes après que Teyla, tabassée et malmenée, Rodney et Aiden étaient revenus, seuls, déclarant qu'ils n'avaient franchement aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait le Major Sheppard, John passa la porte en trébuchant.

Lorsque la porte s'était activée et que le code d'identification de John avait été reçu, j'étais restée figée sur place, je ne pouvais plus bouger, c'était comme si tout mon corps venait de se mettre en grève. Je ne sais pas qui a décidé de baisser le bouclier mais avant que je ne le sache, il se tenait debout dans la salle de la porte, donnant l'air d'avoir été traîné en enfer avant d'être ramené.

Il se tenait là et je n'étais pas prête à le croire. Ma tête me criait de ne pas avoir confiance, que la chose que je désirais le plus venait juste de passer la porte, que ça ne pouvait réellement être lui, qu'il était mort et que je devais être en train de rêver – j'avais rêvé de son retour tant de fois, et à chaque fois des scénarios différents. Mon coeur me criait d'accepter ce que je voyais, qu'il était vraiment là, qu'il était réel.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés debout là à nous regarder pendant que toutes les personnes autour restaient calmes et retenaient leur souffle. Je savais qu'ils avaient espérés que peut-être maintenant j'aurais enfin – d'après leur opinion – cette dépression émotionnelle que j'aurais du avoir il y a longtemps, sans réaliser que j'en avais déjà eu plusieurs en privé.

J'ai ignoré les regards choqués et stupéfaits que tout le monde me lança lorsque j'ai tourné le dos à John, lui ordonnant de se faire escorter jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Je refusais de croire que c'était vraiment lui jusqu'à ce que Carson lui fasse tous les examens possibles pour soit prouver soit réfuter que l'homme qui se tenait dans cette pièce était John Sheppard.

J'ai ignoré le silence qui planait dans la salle lorsque je suis sortie. Il devenait de plus en plus fréquent ces jours-ci et quelques fois cela m'ennuyait, mais au moins ils avaient arrêté d'essayer de me faire parler, ce qui était déjà quelque chose.

Depuis plusieurs heures, je suis assise dans l'obscurité de ma chambre, incapable de me forcer à aller à l'infirmerie même après que Carson m'ait contacté pour me dire que pour autant qu'il puisse dire, c'était vraiment John. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne peux tout simplement pas me laisser aller à accepter que c'est vraiment lui, qu'il n'ait pas mort et qu'il est finalement rentré à la maison.

Je regarde les reflets du clair de lune sur le morceau de verre cassé alors qu'il déchire la peau de mon bras. Quand je suis assise seule, avec un morceau de verre dans ma main et que je m'entaille, c'est comme si rien d'autre ne comptait, il n'y a plus de décisions de vie ou de mort à gérer, il n'y a plus de douleur et à ce moment précis je suis presque en paix. Je ne me coupe pas pour tuer, quelques personnes le font. Je me coupe pour m'enfuir, pour dire quelque chose... Car tout tourne autour de moi, tout est si confus et douloureux et je me sens si perdue et si seule... Je dois juste le faire. Ce sont différentes choses qui déclenche ce processus : une mauvaise journée, des sentiments, des pensées... des souvenirs. Les bons souvenirs font plus mal que les mauvais.

D'habitude je n'entaille que l'intérieur de mes paumes ; dissimulé mais malgré tout visible si quelqu'un s'inquiète assez pour y regarder de près. Mais quelques fois quand les choses deviennent vraiment moches, je me coupe l'avant bras ou même la jambe. Une partie de moi est satisfaite de ça mais une autre partie souhaite effacer ces cicatrices... au moins les plus évidentes. Je me sens plus déconcertée par ça que par tout le reste. Je me sens gênée à propos du fait de m'entailler et cependant d'en être fière en même temps, je veux que les gens les voient cependant je ne veux pas, je veux que les gens sachent cependant je ne veux pas... Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir encore ce que je veux.

Quelques fois je me sens juste si fatiguée, mon coeur me fait mal, ma vue se brouille et mon esprit devient une spirale hors de contrôle. Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir quoi faire de tout ça et finalement je ne fais rien. C'est comme de la colère sans la puissance, sans l'énergie. Je me sens que le morceau de verre brisé que je tiens dans ma main ; déchirée, perdue, seule, désorientée, nerveuse... Mais plus ni entière ni intacte. Je sais que je ne devrais pas faire ça, je sais que ce n'est pas bien... mais j'en ai besoin, j'ai besoin de le faire pour ne pas devenir folle.

« Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire ? » J'ai sursauté au son de cette voix familière, n'ayant pas entendu John entrer dans la pièce. Se laissant tomber à côté de moi, John a retiré le morceau de verre de ma main, utilisant une partie de sa chemise pour essayer d'endiguer le flot de sang.

« Va t'en. » je murmure, ne désirant pas qu'il me voit comme ça. J'ai essayé de m'éloigner de lui, mais John a resserré sa prise sur mon bras et m'a rapproché de lui, puis m'a enveloppé dans une étreinte réconfortante.

C'est à ce moment que j'ai finalement réalisé que c'était lui, qu'il était vraiment réel et j'ai commencé à pleurer. John est parvenu à me relever doucement et à me coucher sur le lit sans jamais enlever ses bras autour de moi. Allongée sur le lit, j'ai enfoui mon visage dans son épaule et j'ai sangloté avec encore plus de désespoir qu'avant. Les pitoyables sanglots tourmentaient mon corps alors que John s'accrochait désespérément à moi.

Je sais qu'il est troublé et effrayé à propos de ce qu'il m'a vu faire, mais à cet instant je sais que tout ce qui compte pour lui est de s'assurer que je vais bien et ça me fait pleurer encore plus. Le voici à peine revenu d'on ne sait où, après être passé par on ne sait quoi et tout ce qu'il pense à faire est d'essayer de me réconforter alors que ça devrait être l'inverse et pour ça je me méprise.

Une soudaine bouffée de rage est montée en moi et j'ai lutté pour m'éloigner, je ne voulais pas de sa pitié ni de son réconfort, je ne l'avais pas mérité, mais John refusa de me laisser, quels que soient les efforts que je faisais pour le combattre. Après quelques instants, ma force et mon énergie ont disparu et j'ai abandonné la lutte. Nous sommes restés emmêlés pendant plusieurs minutes alors que nos respirations se calmaient, ma tête une nouvelle fois enfouie dans son épaule. Bientôt ma respiration ralentit jusqu'au rythme du sommeil et mon esprit commença à s'embrouiller alors que le sommeil en prenait possession. Je me laissais complètement aller, tout en étant capable de sentir ses battements de coeur et les miens, mais incapable de faire la différence entre les deux.

---

Écartant une mèche de cheveux des yeux d'Élisabeth, John tira la couverture sur eux et la posa sur la silhouette endormie d'Élisabeth. John devait admettre qu'il avait été déconcerté et même un peu blessé lorsqu'il avait passé la porte et qu'Elisabeth lui avait ordonné d'aller à l'infirmerie en lui tournant le dos après à peine un bonjour.

Lorsqu'il était devenu clair qu'elle ne viendrait pas le voir à l'infirmerie, John s'était octroyé une petite pause pendant sa détention - pause pendant laquelle Carson fit semblant de ne rien voir – et partit à la recherche d'Élisabeth. Entrer dans la chambre d'Élisabeth et la voir enfoncer un morceau de verre dans son bras provoqua chez John plus de terreur qu'il n'aurait cru possible de ressentir. Terrifié à l'idée qu'il allait perdre la seule chose qui l'avait fait tenir pendant tous ces mois loin de la maison, la seule chose qui l'avait gardé sain d'esprit, John avait agi rapidement en empoignant d'un geste brusque le morceau de verre et en essayant d'endiguer les saignements.

Il n'avait aucune idée sur ce qui avait poussé Élisabeth à faire ce qu'elle venait de faire – et à voir les cicatrices ce n'était pas la première fois – mais John était déterminé à obtenir quelques réponses lorsqu'elle se réveillerait et alors il allait faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour retrouver son Élisabeth. Il ne s'était pas battu bec et ongles pour revenir à la maison, vers elle, juste pour la perdre peu après.

---

La sensation de chaleur sur mon visage provenant des rayons de lumière du soleil matinal entrant à flots par la fenêtre me réveilla. Émergeant un peu plus, j'ai réalisé que l'un de mes bras était tenu dans un angle bizarre, et en ouvrant vraiment les yeux j'ai aperçu John en train d'examiner les cicatrices sur mon bras. Déplaçant mon regard de mon bras vers le visage de John, le l'ai trouvé en train de me fixer, d'un regard que je ne peux identifier, recherchant quelque chose, je ne suis pas sûre de savoir quoi.

Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, j'ai retiré mon bras et j'ai commencé à me lever du lit. Étant presque en dehors du lit, j'ai été arrêtée dans mon mouvement lorsque John empoigna doucement mais fermement mon poignet, forçant mes doigts à s'ouvrir, et il suivit d'un doigt les traces des cicatrices.

« Pourquoi ? » John tourna légèrement mon bras de manière à ce que je puisse voir la paume de ma main.

Ressentant soudainement un désir irrésistible de fuir, j'ai retiré vivement mon bras et je suis sortie du lit, refusant de rencontrer le regard de John. Je voulais lui dire, je le voulais vraiment, mais je ne pouvais trouver les mots, je ne savais pas comment mettre des mots là-dessus pour qu'il comprenne.

« Élisabeth... » John me suivit, m'attrapa par les épaules, et me força à me retourner pour lui faire face. Empoignant mes deux bras, John les leva entre nous. « Pourquoi ? »

« Je... Je ne sais pas. » murmurais-je, essayant de me libérer de son étreinte.

« Bordel Élisabeth, ne me mens pas ! » John me regardait dans le blanc des yeux, sans relâcher son étreinte.

« John ! » Ma voix s'étrangla dans ma gorge.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda à nouveau John.

« Parce que tu m'as laissé et que tu n'es pas revenu ! Parce-qu'une quelconque planète étrangère t'a éloigné de moi et n'allait pas te rendre ! Parce-que j'ai pensé pouvoir me convaincre que tout allait aller bien mais ce n'était pas possible ! Parce-que je t'aime plus que je pensais qu'il était possible pour une personne d'en aimer une autre et ça m'a fait très mal lorsque tu m'as laissé ici toute seule ! » j'ai crié, je commençais vraiment à être en rogne.

John m'a pris fermement dans ses bras avant que je ne puisse le repousser. Je suis restée parfaitement immobile, la mâchoire serrée, vraiment en colère que John m'ait contrainte de sortir tout ça de moi. Debout dans les bras de John, j'essayais de forcer une réaction, mais rien n'arrivait, quelle que soit la façon dont j'essayais.

« Je suis désolé... Je suis désolé... Je suis désolé. » Et voilà c'était là ; le barrage se brisa devant les excuses chuchotées d'une voix étranglée et déchirée.

J'ai senti les larmes commencer à couler de mes yeux et plus je leur ordonnais de s'arrêter, plus elles décidaient de s'échapper. En peu de temps j'étais en train de pleurer comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain et je m'accrochais à John pour tout ce qui était important à mes yeux.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter. John avait toujours ses bras autour de moi et je ne pouvais pas comprendre pourquoi il ne me laissait pas partir. Je n'étais plus la même personne qu'il connaissait, je n'avais pas mérité d'être debout ici dans ses bras et de trouver du réconfort en lui. Mais le fait qu'il ne me laisserait pas partir me donnait l'espoir que peut-être, juste peut-être, il y avait encore une chance pour moi.

« Pourquoi me forces-tu à faire ça ? » Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussé à lui demander ça, mais une petite partie de moi avait besoin de savoir.

« Je ne te force pas à faire quoi que ce soit. J'essaie juste de te faire voir et te faire comprendre que ce n'est pas bien, que ta façon de faire face à ma disparition n'était pas la bonne façon. Mais maintenant je suis revenu et je te jure que je n'ai pas projeté d'aller quelque part pendant un bon bout de temps. Nous traverserons ça ensemble, je te le promets. »

Resserrant mon étreinte autour de John, je suis restée debout là, je l'ai laissé me serrer, plaçant une foi et une confiance absolue en lui pour que tout redevienne bien. Même si ça lui prendrait toute l'éternité, je savais qu'il le ferait.


	3. Chapter 3

John tenait Élisabeth alors qu'elle laissait s'échapper un peu de la tension émotionnelle qu'elle portait depuis si longtemps. Quant elle s'endormit finalement en pleurant contre sa poitrine, John la souleva et la coucha sur le lit, tirant les couvertures sur elle. Une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'Elisabeth n'ait pas froid, un John en colère passa la porte comme un ouragan et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

Il ne pouvait croire qu'ils avaient permis que cela arrive, qu'ils avaient permis que les choses deviennent si moches avec Élisabeth. Ils étaient supposés être ses amis, sa famille, ils auraient du l'aider. Comment était-ce possible qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait pu voir ce qu'il se passait ? Il était clair qu'Élisabeth avait eu besoin d'aide, alors pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas été là pour la lui donner ?

Prenant l'assaut des couloirs, John lança un regard furibond à toute personne qu'il croisait, les frôlant sans leur accorder plus qu'un second regard ; il était un homme en mission et rien n'allait l'arrêter. John était au-delà de la réflexion, au-delà de s'inquiéter pour quoi que ce soit d'autre à part Élisabeth.

Pénétrant dans l'infirmerie, John trouva Carson et Rodney – en fait les deux personnes qu'il rendait le plus responsable – dans le bureau de Carson. Plus tard, John savait qu'il réaliserait qu'il avait été un imbécile de mettre tous les torts sur Rodney et Carson, mais à ce moment là il s'en moquait, les deux hommes étaient supposés être les deux plus proches amis d'Élisabeth après lui et ils n'avaient rien fait pour l'aider.

« Comment diable pouvez-vous rester juste assis là pendant que les choses deviennent si moches ? demanda John en faisant irruption dans le bureau, songeant à la porte fermée derrière lui et souhaitant en fait qu'il puisse claquer la porte. Choqués par la soudaine apparition de John et par la colère dans sa voix, une minute se passa avant que l'un d'entre eux ne réponde.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » demanda Carson, surmontant sa surprise première.

« De quoi je parle ? Bordel, je parle du fait qu'Elisabeth est une totale épave et que ses supposés amis n'ont apparemment pas essayé ni ne se sont inquiétés assez pour l'aider ! »

« Hé bordel, et qu'est-ce qui vous donne le droit de faire irruption ici et de nous accuser de ne pas nous sentir concernés, de ne pas essayer quelque chose ? » Cette fois-ci ce fut Rodney qui répondit. Il savait que John était probablement choqué par l'état dans lequel se trouvait Élisabeth, mais cela ne lui donnait pas le droit de porter de telles accusations.

« Nous avons essayé, nous avons tous essayé, essayé de la faire parler, essayé de l'amener à montrer ne serait-ce que la plus petite note d'émotion, mais elle n'a pas voulu, pour aucun d'entre nous. » déclara Carson en fixant John droit dans les yeux.

« Et bien vous auriez du faire plus d'efforts. » Chaque molécule de colère que John avait ressenti depuis qu'il était entré et avait vu Élisabeth s'entailler avait atteint le point d'ébullition. « Vous n'avez aucune putain d'excuse pour avoir laissé Élisabeth devenir si mal ! »

« Allez vous faire foutre, John ! Vous n'avez aucune idée de l'enfer par lequel Élisabeth est passé parce-qu'elle pensait que vous étiez mort. » Rodney était vraiment en rogne maintenant. « Est-ce que vous pensez que certains d'entre nous aiment la voir comme ça, est-ce que vous pensez que J'aime la voir comme ça ? Je veux dire, merde John, j'ai été amoureux d'Elisabeth dès que je l'ai rencontré, mais pour certaines raisons insondables elle vous a choisi, elle a choisi de vous donner totalement son coeur. Et j'admets qu'au début je n'étais pas heureux de ça, mais je l'ai surmonté, je l'ai accepté, mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai cessé de l'aimer. »

« Nous avons fait de notre mieux pour l'aider à rassembler les morceaux mais vous devez réaliser que la seule personne qu'elle voulait voir faire çà était vous. Elle n'aurait pas accepté nos offres d'aide, même si nous voulions vraiment qu'elle le fasse. » Carson intervenait dans la conversation dans l'espoir d'empêcher que la colère de John et de Rodney ne s'embrasent jusqu'à devenir hors de contrôle.

« Si Élisabeth n'était pas tombée si éperdument amoureuse de vous, les choses ne seraient jamais devenues si horribles. » Rodney continuait comme si Carson n'avait pas parlé. « Alors si vous voulez blâmer quelqu'un, essayez de vous regarder dans un miroir ! »

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase, avant que quiconque n'ait le temps de réagir, le poing de John entra en collision avec la joue de Rodney. Au lieu de chanceler en un tas sur le sol comme John l'avait prévu, Rodney recula simplement d'un pas en trébuchant, puis répondit avec son propre élan. Il atteignit la tête de John avec la force du coup de poing. Pendant un moment, aucun des hommes ne bougea, puis comme la soudaineté d'un éclair, Rodney se retrouva immobilisé violemment contre le mur, deux mains s'agrippant aux côtés de sa chemise. Du sang coulait du coin de la bouche des deux hommes mais passa inaperçu.

Passant le dos de sa main sur son visage, Rodney essuya le filet de sang et rompit le silence tendu. « Élisabeth vous aime plus que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aimer une autre personne, elle ferait tout pour vous et vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée du pouvoir que vous avez sur elle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Pendant quelques secondes, l'empathie et la culpabilité contrôlèrent le visage de John ; oui il savait exactement quelle sorte de pouvoir il avait sur Élisabeth car elle avait exactement le même pouvoir sur lui, et ça l'effraya de penser à ce que l'un ou l'autre pouvait faire avec ce pouvoir. Bousculant l'homme, John enfouit sa main dans ses cheveux indisciplinés. Rodney n'osa pas bouger, son monde s'inclinant déjà d'un côté.

« Vous prétendez tous les deux vous préoccuper d'Élisabeth, alors dîtes-moi comment pouvez-vous rester assis sans rien faire pendant qu'elle devient autodestructrice ? » John, sentant sa colère diminuer légèrement, son énergie s'amoindrir et sa tête tourner, posa la question aux deux hommes d'un ton implorant. « Bon sang j'ai vu ses cicatrices, vous ne pouvez nier leur existence, vous ne pouvez nier que quelque chose de plus aurait du être fait ! »

« Quelles cicatrices ? » Carson ressentit un sentiment de frayeur en posant la question. La question de Carson provoqua une pause chez John et il se contenta de fixer le docteur, stupéfait. « John, quelles cicatrices ? » demanda à nouveau Carson avec plus de force.

« Celles qui recouvrent ses paumes et ses bras... » John s'interrompit en voyant les regards momentanément confus sur les visages de Carson et de Rodney. Soudainement un déclic se produisit dans la tête de John ; ils ne savaient pas, ils n'avaient aucune idée ce que Élisabeth avait fait. « Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce dont je suis en train de parler ? Comment pouviez-vous ne pas savoir ? Je veux dire merde, en fait ces cicatrices sont bien là si quelqu'un s'inquiète assez pour regarder. »

En regardant les émotions jouer sur les visages de Carson et de Rodney alors que la compréhension sur ce qu'il venait juste de dire s'installait, les restes de sa colère et de son énergie s'épuisèrent. Les épaules légèrement affaissées, John se dirigea vers le petit évier dans le coin le plus retiré du bureau de Carson, fit couler l'eau et passa doucement ses mains sous l'eau fraîche, aspergeant son visage.

Nettoyant les restes de sang sur son visage, John se retourna vers les autres, une expression douloureuse affichée sur son visage. « Je suis désolé, vous n'avez pas mérité de recevoir tout ça. Ca ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit que vous pouviez ne pas savoir, si j'y avais pensé je n'aurais probablement pas été si en colère, mais sérieusement, comment avez-vous pu ne pas remarquer ce qu'Elisabeth faisait ? » John n'attendit pas la réponse et sortit du bureau et de l'infirmerie et rejoignit la chambre d'Élisabeth.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4. (c'est le dernier...)

Revenu dans les quartiers d'Élisabeth, John fut surpris de trouver la porte fermée à clé. Inquiet mais pas encore prêt à ôter le droit de vie privée d'Élisabeth, John prit une profonde inspiration et frappa à la porte, espérant qu'Élisabeth ouvrirait la porte pour lui.

« Élisabeth, s'il te plaît, laisse moi entrer. » John l'appela doucement lorsque ses coups à la porte restèrent sans réponse. Il savait qu'elle était là, il pouvait entendre des légers bruits de mouvement dans la pièce.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Élisabeth était assise par terre, appuyée contre le lit, les genoux levés de manière à ce qu'elle puisse reposer son front dessus. Elle avait su que c'était John à la porte avant même qu'il ne frappe, espérant qu'il comprenne le message et qu'il parte, la laissant seule. Élisabeth était restée immobile, même après qu'il ait commencé à la supplier d'ouvrir la porte et de le laisser entrer.

La chaleur apaisante dans la voix de John avait presque été suffisante pour qu'elle ouvre la porte, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire face juste maintenant. Elle craignait que si elle ouvrait la porte, si elle éliminait la barrière entre eux, elle se briserait comme une brindille dans une pluie torrentielle. Elle savait que si John désirait vraiment entrer, il pouvait le faire, tout ce qu'il avait à faire était d'utiliser son gêne pour ouvrir la porte, mais elle espérait qu'il ne le ferait pas.

L'absence de réponse de la part d'Élisabeth commençait vraiment à inquiéter John, et même à le paniquer légèrement. Inspirant difficilement, son esprit commençant à imaginer toute sorte de choses qu'il pourrait trouver de l'autre côté de la porte, John utilisa son gêne pour ouvrir la porte et entra silencieusement à l'intérieur. Repérant Élisabeth dans la pièce sombre, John se laissa glisser à côté d'elle, s'asseyant dans la même position qu'elle.

« Hé... » murmura doucement John, effleurant d'une main réconfortante le dos d'Élisabeth, sans manquer la façon dons son corps tremblait légèrement. Lasse et épuisée, Élisabeth essaya d'arrêter les tremblements, totalement écoeurée par elle-même pour montrer tant de faiblesse.

Sans rien dire, John tendit la main et la passa dans les cheveux d'Élisabeth. Lorsque des larmes silencieuses commencèrent à ruisseler le long des joues d'Élisabeth, John attira doucement sa tête vers la sienne, déposant un baiser à la naissance de ses cheveux, pendant qu'il posait sa tête sur celle d'Élisabeth. Murmurant des mots d'excuses et de promesses apaisants à ses oreilles, John continua de passer sa main dans son dos, tout en donnant encore plus de baisers légers sur le sommet de sa tête.

Élisabeth ne pouvait croire combien le fait d'être dans les bras de John lui avait manqué. Fascinée par les sentiments incroyables que cela lui procurait, les larmes revinrent avec force. Son coeur se brisa, ses sanglots perdirent toute cohésion sur le tee-shirt noir qui recouvrait la poitrine de John. Elle avait eu terriblement besoin d'avoir ses bras autour d'elle depuis qu'il avait disparu, elle se sentait faible de désirer ça, n'ayant jamais cru qu'il reviendrait vers elle. Pourtant il était là, promenant sa main le long de son dos. Elle se délectait de son contact, laissant se réchauffer en elle tous ses sens, consumer tout son être, parce-qu'elle savait, elle savait que ce n'était pas 'pour toujours' mais 'pour l'instant', parce-qu'il y avait toujours une chance pour que la prochaine fois soit réellement celle où elle perdrait John.

Les émotions tentèrent de la faire pleurer encore plus, mais elle avait déjà atteint son quota. Il y avait tant de larmes à verser mais elle manquait d'énergie. Sa tête lancinait violemment à la suite de cette marée de larmes. La poitrine sur laquelle elle se reposait maintenant lourdement grondait alors que John murmurait quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour elle. Elle se sentit commencer à bouger d'avant en arrière dans un bercement doux et mélodieux qui l'apaisa pour le moment.

Se concentrant exclusivement sur sa respiration, Élisabeth ne remarqua pas quand John la souleva doucement du sol et se déplaça avec elle sur le lit, et elle se lova contre John, alors qu'il écartait ses cheveux de son visage. Alors qu'Élisabeth devenait plus calme, John était pratiquement sûr que tout était terminé, au moins pour l'instant.

L'entraînant plus près de lui, John nicha son menton dans la courbe de son cou et murmura paisiblement dans l'oreille d'Élisabeth. « Je suis là pour toi. »

La déclaration était suffisamment simple mais elle provoqua un déclic à l'intérieur d'Élisabeth car elle se raidit dans ses bras. S'appuyant sur son coude, John la regarda fixement dans les yeux. Bien qu'encore gonflés, ils étaient toujours étonnamment magnifiques.

« Quoi ? » La question sortit de la bouche de John comme si c'était un mot tendre et si elle nétait pas si épuisée, Élisabeth aurait été choquée par la douceur dont il débordait.

Demeurant silencieuse, elle secoua la tête et roula en arrière. Se blottissant profondément contre l'oreiller, elle lutta contre les larmes d'abandon qu'elle sentait lentement venir ; pour quelque raison, elle ne pouvait accepter ses mots comme étant la vérité. Se contentant du moment qu'elle s'était vu octroyer, elle réprima un gémissement lorsque son bras s'enroula autour d'elle. Elle s'enroula en lui, l'utilisant comme une couverture. Avec la tête de John reposant au-dessus de la sienne sur l'oreiller, elle se nicha contre son menton et s'assoupit rapidement.

---

Remuant dans le lit, John, son corps toujours absorbé par un sommeil confus et embrouillé, se retourna pour attirer Élisabeth plus près de lui. Au lieu de tomber sur sa taille, son bras atteignit un endroit vide et plutôt froid sur le lit. Dans un bref moment de panique, les yeux de John s'ouvrirent brutalement pour observer la pièce autour de lui. Il laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il l'aperçut debout devant la fenêtre en train de regarder le paysage.

« Élisabeth ? » John s'assit sur le bord du lit.

« Je pensais que j'agissais bien... Que finalement je commençais à contrôler les choses. Avant l'autre nuit, il s'était passé presque deux semaines depuis la dernière fois où je me suis coupée, bordel je n'avais même pas ressenti ce besoin impérieux pendant ces deux semaines. » Élisabeth commença à parler doucement, ne se détournant jamais de la fenêtre. « Mais après tu as traversé la porte et puis tout s'est écroulé. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'y penser, ça me prend tout ce que j'ai juste pour essayer de trouver un morceau de verre, ou un couteau, quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pourvu que je puisse m'entailler. Ca m'effraie parce-que maintenant tu es là, je ne devrais plus avoir le besoin ou le désir de faire encore ça, mais je l'ai, je veux tellement le faire que j'ai peur de me faire confiance... » Les larmes lui piquaient les yeux mais elle ne leur laissa pas une chance de couler.

John ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Ca le déchirait de voir Élisabeth comme ça. Se levant du lit, John s'avança pour prendre Élisabeth dans ses bras mais elle l'esquiva d'un pas de côté.

« Ne fais pas ça John... S'il te plaît, non. » Élisabeth recula, mettant de l'espace entre elle et John.

« Ne fais pas quoi ? Parle-moi, Élisabeth, s'il te plaît. » supplia John.

« Ne me regarde pas avec ce regard de peur dans tes yeux, comme si tu ne savais plus qui j'étais ou ce que j'étais. »

« J'ai peur, Élisabeth. J'étais terrifié de penser que j'allais te perdre l'autre nuit. Je n'ai pas passé les huit derniers mois dans un putain de camp d'esclaves, à me battre pour rester en vie, à me battre pour rentrer à la maison, je n'ai pas condamné à une mort certaine l'homme qui m'a aidé à m'échapper car j'ai du le convaincre de se présenter devant son peuple et de dire que ce qu'ils faisaient était une erreur, juste pour finalement rentrer à la maison et finir par te perdre. Alors crois-moi lorsque je dis que oui, bordel, je suis effrayé. Ca me fout les jetons de ne pas savoir quoi faire pour t'aider. »

« Ca m'effraie aussi. » murmura Élisabeth alors qu'elle se rapprocha de John, l'autorisant à la tenir dans ses bras.

« Je veux que tu parles à Heightmeyer. » John sentit Élisabeth se raidir alors qu'elle essayait de s'échapper de lui, mais il refusa de la laisser partir. « Élisabeth, s'il te plaît, tu as besoin d'aide, une aide que je ne peux te donner moi-même. Je te promets que tu nous surmonterons tout ça ensemble et nous le ferons, mais tu dois marcher avec moi. Tout ceci n'est pas dans mon habitude et ca fait vraiment mal d'admettre que je ne peux pas t'aider par moi-même, mais j'ai le courage d'admettre que je... que nous... avons besoin d'aide. »

« D'accord, je lui parlerai. »

Reculant légèrement, John prit gentiment mais fermement le visage d'Elisabeth entre ses deux mains, la forçant à le regarder. « Je suis sérieux, Élisabeth, ne me refuse pas ça, ne m'écarte pas de tout ça. Je te traînerai moi-même dans le bureau d'Heightmeyer s'il le faut. Promets moi que tu feras ça pour moi. »

« Je te le promets. » Élisabeth entoura John de ses bras, reposant sa tête contre sa poitrine lorsqu'il lâcha son visage. « Je te le promets. »

---

Élisabeth se tenait devant la porte du bureau de Kate, et attendait. Elle n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir ce qu'elle attendait. Peut-être qu'elle attendait que son estomac cesse d'être aussi noué, ou juste que ses pieds avancent, ou simplement qu'elle se sente prête à parler de tout ça. Élisabeth devait admettre qu'elle était effrayée, effrayée de venir ici et de découvrir à quel point elle avait tout foutu en l'air.

Élisabeth se détourna de la porte, entièrement résolue à retourner silencieusement dans sa chambre et à être tranquille pour le moment, mais la voix agaçante dans sa tête qui résonnait de la même frustration que John lui rappela sa promesse, et la fit s'arrêter un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

« Élisabeth ? »

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Élisabeth envisagea d'ignorer Kate, prétendant ne pas avoir entendu l'autre femme et continuant dans le couloir, mais cette voix agaçante se fit une nouvelle fois entendre, forçant Élisabeth à se retourner et à faire face à tout ce qui pouvait arriver.

« Vous êtes en retard, je commençais à penser que j'allais devoir appeler John pour vous retrouver. » Kate essaya de garder une voix gaie, sachant que parler avec elle dans son bureau était le dernier endroit où souhaitait se trouver Élisabeth.

John, la véritable raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait là. Laissant échapper un petit soupir, Élisabeth revint vers Kate. Elle pouvait faire ça, il suffisait juste de parler, rien d'autre. Enfilant ses mains dans ses poches pour cacher le fait qu'elles tremblaient, Élisabeth entra silencieusement dans le bureau de Kate, prenant un siège parmi les chaises des visiteurs. S'asseyant également, Kate prit un moment pour étudier Élisabeth. Élisabeth donnait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi depuis des jours et avait peut-être même perdu du poids.

Voyant la façon dont Élisabeth s'assit distraitement, tripotant un fil tiré sur sa chemise et regardant n'importe où sauf vers elle, Kate avança la main et la plaça doucement sur l'une des mains d'Élisabeth, arrêtant le tripotage.

« Élisabeth, c'est normal d'être nerveuse, même effrayée. Vous avez traversé beaucoup de choses pendant ces quelques derniers mois. Admettre que vous avez besoin d'aide n'a rien de honteux. Vous n'êtes pas seule ici, plusieurs d'entre nous dans la cité veulent vous aider, si vous nous laissez faire. »

Regardant Kate et rencontrant son regard pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce, Élisabeth garda le silence un moment, cherchant quelque chose dans les yeux de l'autre femme. Trouvant ce qu'elle cherchait, un réel désir d'aider, Élisabeth hocha la tête. Elle pouvait faire ça, ça ne serait pas l'affaire d'une nuit, ça prendrait du temps, avec l'aide de Kate, de John et des autres, elle surmonterait ça.

Serrant légèrement la main de Kate pour lui montrer sa reconnaissance, Élisabeth commença à parler.


End file.
